


Eat My Heart Out

by CupOfGenderfluid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail's dead, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Gore, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal tries to make Will forgive him, Hurt, M/M, Murder Husbands, POV First Person, Post-Season/Series 02, Recovery, Stalking, Will doesn't forgive Hannibal for killing Abigail, Will tries not to love Hannibal, chesapeak ripper, not a lot of smut, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfGenderfluid/pseuds/CupOfGenderfluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Hannibal killed his past, leaving his 'friends', Abigail, and Will for dead. News hits him that they are very alive, except for Abigail. Hannibal returns to make things right with Will, but Will will never forgive him for killing their daughter. For leaving him for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat My Heart Out

Hannibal Lecter's POV  
It's been two years since I killed and left everything I've ever known: my home, my "friends", my beloved daughter Abigail Hobs and Will Graham. Most of it was rather easy, Will gave me the advantage of knowing Jack Crawford was coming, and it didn't take a genius to know others would follow close behind. He was a hassle he was. I defiantly walked away with a couple cuts and bruises, but in the end I got him in the neck, he coward in the pantry, I knew if he didn't come out he surely would die from blood loss but I tried to barge my way in anyhow. Though, soon enough I was distracted. 

Alana Bloom. What a beautiful specimen. God must have spent a little extra time on her, she was so close to being perfect, she was beautiful and intelligent, but not intelligent enough. There were countless times I've fantasized about cutting her throat while she lay next to me fast asleep feeling a false sense of safety and comfort. How many times I've tasted the surface of her skin, craving to know what taste would be underneath. She would have been an excellent dish. Shame her body went to waste. I gave her a chance to turn and walk away, but her gun remained pointed at me, the clicking of an empty gun filled the silence between us and I knew she had made her choice. Pathetic. Oh how she ran, looking over her shoulder only to see my shadow creep behind her as I calmly walk after her. In the end it was Abigail who killed her; The face of someone she trusted was the one she saw before being pushed out of the window.

I expected Will Graham to show up, to either check up on myself or his friends. I wish he didn't come. Poor Will. My poor, sweet Will. I gave him a rare gift, but he didn't want it. I let him see our precious daughter before I relieved myself. She cried, Will stared, so confused. He didn't need to see me to know what I have done. He looked to me once I stepped closer behind him. He said he was trying to warn me about Jack, I knew he cared for my safety, after all we were... more than friends. Platonic lovers? There wasn't a word for what we were but we knew there was something, but it didn't need to be said. The look in his eyes as I confessed how much I loved him, cherished him, wanted him, it was so... confused, frightened, yet I could tell he loved me too. Even when i stabbed him, pulling my knife across his waist like I was gutting him I knew he still loved me. I held him close. I stroked his rain soaked hair and gave him a silent apology. I was going to be dead to the world and so was Will, so I killed Abigail too. I slit her throat just like her biological father did. I watched as she fell to the floor and Will desperately crawled to her, trying to save her, his love for her blinding him from his own fatal wounds. He must understand I did it for him, for us, for a life we could live in heaven where Will could teach Abigail how to fish. Where we could be a family.

Abigail died that night, she was the only one who did. You can only imagine how that made me feel. I wanted to kill them all, for that part of my life to be gone and over and remain only as an old horror story to tell at nights around a campfire. But it didn't go as planned. The rest of them survived and I was left with the fact I murdered my daughter and betrayed my Will. There's no doubt in my mind he's upset with me, maybe even convinced he hates me. I can practically smell the anger off him, hear the sound of his heartbeat racing at the sight of me and the look of pure betrayal and fury in those captivating eyes of his. Surely any apology I come up with won't be enough and I would have to learn to except that, but I know that once you love someone it's hard to stop. They become your drug, you're unhealthy obsession, that bottle of wine you keep tucked away only to take it out when you need it the most. This could go for either one of us. I know he will always be special, I know I would always try to get close. If he still loves me he wouldn't be able to help but keep me close despite the fact he may despise me. That's just how human emotions work.

I won't have to wait long now. I close my car door behind me, the sound only accompanied by the soft chirp of birds and the rustling of trees. I hear barking now, not surprised. Glad to know Will hadn't moved, though his car in the drive way was a dead giveaway. As I walk up the creaking wooden steps of Will's porch I give the windows a glance to see if there are any signs of Will being home. The car was a hint but he could have been picked up and out with friends or something normal. I knock on the door. I wait. I knock on the door again. I wait again. Does he know it's me? Maybe he doesn't want to see me, thinking if he waits I'll turn and walk away. No, Will would want to have a word with me, to yell, to punch, to scream, anything to inflicted possible pain towards me until he feels satisfied. 

The door is unlocked when I try to door knob. Will lives in the middle of nowhere so he has developed the habit of not locking the doors. The first step in was like a slap in the face, the over whelming smell of Will filled the air. The smell of dogs and his aftershave and a mix of her personal scent. His dogs growls at me at first but I give them a pet and give them a share homemade doggy treats as I let them grow accustom to my scent. I give myself a little tour of Will's home. It hasn't changed a bit. I walk around the living room and touch a chair which Mason Verger once sat and fed strips of his face to Will's dogs. I smirked at the thought and moved on I walk into the kitchen and sat at the table, sitting in the very seat I sat in when I brought Will a home cooked meal, the first meal of mine Will had ever tasted. I continue my little stroll down memory lane and eventually come across Will's bedroom. I stare at the white wooden door for a while before turning the door knob. It's dark, there's no lights. The sun was blocked by clouds but it was still provided enough light through the window for me to see the room clearly. Will's bed sheets are kicked to the foot of the bed, but not in a way that one would to quickly jump out of bed because they realize they're late for work. No, he's having night terrors again. I walk over to the bed and place a gentle hand on the exposed mattress it's damp, Will is still sweating from his nightmares. I bring my fingers near my nose and take in Will's scent. I shift my eyes to the side but I don't turn around to face the door, i keep my back to it. "How long do you plan on watching me, Will?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal/Hannigram fanfic. Let me know what you guys think! Should I continue?


End file.
